A photoresist composition is used for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process.
JP2006-257078A1 discloses a photoresist composition which comprises a resin having an acid-labile group, an acid generator having a (hydroxyadamantyl)methoxycarbonyl group at its anion, and a quencher.